Threads of Fate
by IceFire9
Summary: Everyone is connected, everyone, friends and foes, royalty and refugees, they all share one thing in common, they are all human, they all are a thread, weaving into one great tapestry... Threads of Fate.
1. A Game of Chess

**Threads of Fate**

A/N: This will be a one-shot series; the stories may or may not be interconnected. Most of the stories will either be deep thinking and meaningful, often involving past of future characters and predictions of what might happen or what could have happen based on what we know, pairings will be seldom since I want all people to be able to read this. Thanks for reading.

Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters ect. ect. ect. You've heard this about ten thousand times, do I really need to say it?

A Game of Chess

Azula smirked, everything had gone perfectly, not that there ever was any doubt about victory, even taking down the Avatar was pitifully easy. She sat on the throne that previously belonged to the earth king, to her right was Ty Lee, and to her left was Mai.

A few fire nation guards were there as well, not that she needed them; the only threats to the fire nation were the Avatar's companions who were right now mourning the loss of the Avatar, the half destroyed Northern and southern water tribes and a smattering of earth kingdom resistance, all of which were pathetic. If there was something powerful enough to threaten her, the guards would be useless against it anyway.

Just then, her brother walked in, she put on a fake smile to welcome him, _this façade will be over soon_. She inwardly laughed at her brother's foolishness; he should have given up on returning home long ago.

"Why have you asked me to come here?" Zuko asked in his normal, sulky voice. "Oh not much, just to give your proper reward" She drawled. Zuko's face lit up, _he's probably thinking that he's going home… well, he is, just not the way he expects" _She thought.

"Am I going home?" He asked, looking up expectantly. _"War is nothing more than a game of chess" _She remembered her war strategy teacher, the then Captain Zhao, tell her _"You must deceive the enemy in any way possible, it is not only a battle of numbers, but of brains as well, and most importantly, you must know your enemy" _

She did know her enemies, she knew exactly what to say to get anyone to do what she wanted, and if that failed, she could lash out with her flames which were just as potent. "Yes, your going home, and you'll get everything you deserve" She said poisonously. She then sent a blast of blew flames at him.

He froze in shock before getting blown back onto the floor. His chest was badly burned and he would be to weak to put up any sort of fight. "You lied" He whispered weakly. "To the contrary, you are going home to be executed in the name of _my _father, your getting exactly what you deserve for your treachery and even you should know that the only way father would love you is in death, so I told you the entire truth" She lashed out, putting special emphasis on _my_.

Zuko visibly winced at her cruel words, which only brought further delight to her, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Then something she did not expect happened. She found herself pinned down to her very own throne. In front of her was Mai, who stood defensively in front of Zuko. She glared at the culprit "I've expected treachery, but not from you, Mai" Her voice was filled with such rage that all of her guards backed out of the room. Mai, however, stood resolutely at Zuko's crumpled form.

A fire burned in her palm, at first it was blue, but it got even hotter, turning into a deep purple. The knives binding her hands glowed red-hot, then white hot, then finally melted in her anger. Soon the other knives followed, "Azula! Don't!" Ty Lee yelled. "She's our friened!" "You to, Ty Lee?" Azula seethed through her rage, "I should've known" she hissed, then sent the blast of super- heated flames at her former companions.

The two of them were blown back and burned considerably, their forms were shuddering in pain, but they would live, she made sure of that, she would make every moment of their lives pure torture. "Dai Li, take them into the dungeons" She commanded to the silent onlookers.

They immediately descended from the ceiling, landing on the floor with ease. However, another surprise awaited her this day, a few moments later; the arrested and imprisoned Long Feng came down after them.

A moment of silence spread through the room, "What! You're supposed to be in chains! Dia Li arrest him!" She commanded in a deadly tone. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He sneered. "Yes, I do" She drawled. "Now arrest him!" She ordered.

The agents made a move the arrest him but Long Feng turned around completely to face them. "Dai Li, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogi" He said smoothly. At first she laughed "The Earth King? There is no such thing anymore!" She cackled.

She was abruptly cut off by a monotonous and synchronized answer to Long Feng's command "We are honored to accept his request" They said. She felt a surge of horror run through her, she had _never _felt fear run through her before, it was completely new to her.

She felt handcuffs around her wrists and ankles as the brainwashed agents acted with mechanized synchronization. Her own guard was no match and her former companions were also arrested. She was beaten.

She struggled against her bonds, as Long Feng walked up to her "Checkmate" He said "It looks like I can play the game after all" He laughed.

A/N: If that did actually happen to Azula she would get everything she deserves. Please review! I've got plenty of ideas and I want to know if I should continue!


	2. Summer's End: part 1

**The Threads of Fate**

Summer's End: Part 1  


(Aang POV)

It seemed his entire life had led up to this point. This is the night he most feared, and the day after, if there was one, would be the happiest of his life. His friends were right behind them, all of them would be with him to whatever end, even the banished prince Zuko had developed a loyalty to their mismatched group.

It was indeed an odd group, the Avatar, a waterbending master, a blind earthbending master, a water tribe warrior, a banished prince of the fire nation, a retired and banished general of the fire nation, a former circus performer, and a weapons specialist, all of the latter four former enemies.

He felt so small in comparison to the palace, great spiraling minarets and huge, battle-armed towers stood out, great balconies and exquisite architecture showed the wealth and power of the fire nation.

He and Toph used earth bending to knock down the great entry door. They all shifted into battle stance, expecting tough resistance, but the entry hall was eerily empty. Not a living soul disturbed the vast room.

They crept in slowly, expecting the guards to spring out at any time, but none did. "Toph, do you sense anyone?" He asked, breaking the silence. "No one, it's like a ghost town" She said in astonishment.

They began to relax at her statement "This doesn't feel right" Zuko murmured, "its like someone's been here before us" "And how do you know that?" Sokka asked. "I don't know" He answered.

They continued on for a bit, when the reached roughly the center of the vast room, Aang felt something, he flinched "You feel it to" Iroh sighed. "Feel what?" Katara asked. "Thee is a spiritual presence in here" Iroh said. "And the aura of this place is black… the color of death" Ty Lee shuddered.

They walked on fearfully, the fear of the fire lord's armies replaced by the fear of whatever defeated them. Then there was a clang, everyone jumped in surprise at the noise. It was from a fire nation helmet falling from the ceiling.

As one, they looked up incredulously, fearing what they would see. The sight was stomach wrenching. The entire population of the palace was impaled upon the ceiling. That was not the worst part though "Great spirits…" Katara gasped "Who could have done _this" _

He immediately knew who did this, but he had to know, why was he here?" He ran as fast as his airbending allowed him to and burst down the throne room doors with a surge of wind.

As they thundered to the ground, he felt his heart lurch, he had heard Ozai described to him many time. Zuko had said his eyes were full of malice, much like Azula. He found no malice in Ozai's eyes, no fear, no hate, and no emotion at all.

He felt sick to his stomach, Ozai's face held no emotion for a simple reason, _he had no face at all_. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he felt a presence behind him, "Hello again… Avatar"

…_Koh! _

**A/N: **Reviews are the fuel that feeds writer's fires, please give feedback to let me know if anyone is interested in this or if I should just stop!


	3. Kyoshi's Greatest Mistake

**Threads of Fate**

Kyoshi's Greatest Mistake

"Down with the earth king!" The peasants chanted "Down with the oppression!" The yelled as the upper ring filled with chaos. They destroyed buildings and defeated the guards in their anger.

Kyoshi watched all of this from a balcony of the earth king's palace, the earth king stood beside her, looking down angrily. "You see what these scum are doing! They need to be stopped!" The old man growled.

She hesitated, she didn't like where this was going… "I don't care how you do it; I just want you to squash those unruly peasants!" He ordered, this angered her, how dare he order her around! She calmed herself before replying steadfastly "I won't do it!"

"How dare you defy your king! Guards arrest the avatar!" He yelled in fury. The guards rushed towards her, but she easily beat them, she leapt up to him using airbending and pinned him to the wall. "How dare you defy your avatar!" She shouted in his face. The earth king quaked in fear and shrunk away from her.

"Now, are you ready to make a compromise?" She asked tensely. "Yes…" He sighed, seeing that he had no choice. "Good, here is what we'll do…"

The peasants were at the foot of the palace when she got out. They stopped at the sight of her, but growled angrily when the earth king followed. "I think we can come to a compromise here" She said.

The peasants remained silent, "We will listen to your interest while preserving the earth king's power and cultural heritage, you will have more freedom but the king will retain control, to make sure the balance is maintained, I will be training an elite group of earthbenders. They will neither be loyal to the earth king, me, or the people, they will be independent; they will work for no one" She said.

The peasants liked the idea and clapped "And this group of peace keepers will be called the Dai- Li!" She shouted, the crowd sheered.

-----------------

Long- Feng strode through the dungeons, leading the Dai- Li agents that carried Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. The group stopped at some empty cells and the agents threw the captives in.

"You know what you helped us realize?" One of the agents said to him. "What's that?" He asked. Suddenly, his hands were bound and handcuffs were clamped over his mouth so he couldn't speak. "We work for no one"

A/N: I got this from the video game, Escape from the spirit world,(found a video of it on youtube) As you can see, it is also a continuation of chapter 1. Next will be a continuation of chapter 2.

Kirokokori: Thanks, first reviewer for this story!


	4. Summer's End: part 2

**Threads of Fate**

Summer's End: part 2

"Do you remember our last meeting?" The Great Spirit hissed icily. Aang didn't respond. "I gave you help that day… I'm waiting for repayment" He continued. Aang, again, didn't respond.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked. Aang remained silent. "Your face!" Koh shouted, lunging towards him. The young boy showed no response.

Aang then spoke "You won't succeed, even if you steal my face, the great spirits will stop you" he said without emotion. Koh laughed, "Your fooling yourself, they spirits are to busy feuding among themselves to care! Won-Shi-Tong is happy as long as his precious books are safe! Tui and La are mere mortals! Agni is fighting among his four They are all weak! You are alone!"

The speech was meant to intimidate, but it seemed not to, the young Avatar showed no emotion. Instead he spoke "It doesn't matter, nothing is forever, eventually, somehow, someway, you will die"

Koh roared in rage, he flipped Aang over and pinned him to the ground. "Eventually, Avatar, eventually you will falter, a smirk, a frown, even the slightest twitch, and it's over!" He growled.

Aang earthbended him back and sent several large fireblasts at him. Koh chuckled, completely unharmed, but didn't waste any time talking. He shot foreword at inhuman speed, getting Aang in seconds, he jabbed at him with his spines, but Aang used his agility to dodge them.

Aang bended a boulder onto his nearest leg, hoping to unbalance him, it crashed into it but left no damage whatsoever. "Nothing you can do will hurt me, Avatar" Koh said tauntingly. "If you give up now, I might not torture your friends before I kill them!"

This did it for Aang, fire surrounded his hands, as his anger grew, they turned blue, similar to the late fire princess' fire. Aang sent torrents of flame at Koh, but the skimmed harmlessly across his hared shell.

It was then that Koh saw his opening; Aang's face was screwed into an expression of pure anger. Koh darted foreword, Aang realized in shock that he had lost control of himself.

He desperately raised a slab or rock in front of himself, hoping to deter Koh. He didn't stop, but instead rammed, face first, into a sharp outcropping.

Aang stared in shock as Koh screamed in agony. He watched as the face of a fire nation guard disappeared, from his face, to be replaced by another. Then he noticed that one of the guards rose up.

He looked up at the boy, surprise evident on the man's face. Then he kneeled down to him "Avatar! I am eternally in your debt" He said gratefully. Aang had no time to respond; Koh had recovered and was looking more deadly than ever.

Aang now knew his weakness however; he collected the moisture in the air, forming a giant icicle on his staff. He pointed his staff in Koh's direction and added more ice too the icicle, growing it rapidly.

It stabbed Koh in his face, releasing yet another guard from his grasp. He stabbed repeatedly taking advantage of the immense pain Koh was in, but froze when he saw a dreaded face appear… Ozai's.

Koh recovered quickly and shattered the ice; he lunged towards Aang, sensing his unwillingness to release his enemy. Aang reacted fast; he conjured fire daggers in his hands and sliced at Ozia's face.

Koh didn't draw back this time, he pinned Aang to the wall just as he resumed his emotionless face. "Face it Avatar, I have millions of faces, you can't fight forever" He said.

Both Aang and Koh were forced to pull away however, as several streams of lava flowed right where they were previously, Firelord Ozia was back.

**A/N: **Thank you to my loyal readers (Who number around 2) part 3 is next.


	5. Summer's End: part 3

**Threads of Fate**

Summer's End: Part 3

"So this is the world famous avatar" Ozai said. "Surprising you got this far really… but no matter, you're doomed now" Blue fire erupted from his hands, aimed at him; he leapt into the air, only to land next to Koh. He was forced to roll away to avoid Kohs blows.

Ozai shot a bolt lightning at Aang, he dodged it and it hit Koh in the face. He was forced to dodge a large barrage of lightning until he finally was able to redirect it to Koh using the technique Iroh taught him.

Koh flipped Aang over; he landed face up next to the wall. He looked to see Ozia and Koh charging towards each other. Koh overpowered Ozia, and the fire lord crashed into a wall, unconscious. "So avatar, it's just you and me" Aang struggled up, he could barely lift himself, but he didn't show it

"His name is Aang!" He heard Katara yell. He looked over in astonishment as everyone, including a large amount of the guards, now on Aang's side, ran through a collapsed metal door, no doubt brought down by Toph. "Now look at this, so many faces, ripe for the picking"

Koh lunged towards the group, he couldn't stop him… his friends... no, his family, were all going to die…

But they didn't, Iroh struck Koh in the face with his hand, his palm aflame. After months of fighting and living together, they had become very efficient together, almost reading each other's thoughts, each person's strength making up for the other's weakness.

Even when fighting the oldest and surely one of the most powerful spirits, their group had the advantage.

Mae through many small daggers, each taking out one of Koh's many faces; Zuko drew his double long- swords and rapidly sliced at Koh. He then ducked to let Katara through ice daggers at the spirit.

He withdrew, only to be faced by Aang. He blasted fire rapidly at him, and followed up with a spike of earth. Then Ty Lee jump up to him, not showing any emotion, which was not common for her, and jabbed repeatedly using Mae's knives.

It was clear now that Koh was loosing, each of the companions took turns at him; he wouldn't get away with focusing on one, but also wouldn't be able to fight them all at once.

Without a word he retreated, darting off into the distance, though certainly not for good "We won!" Shouted Ty Lee, with her usual enthusiasm. "I don't think that's the reason he ran" Aang said, a chord of fear in his voice.

Everyone turned towards to a newly risen figure, Ozai stood up, flames rose around him, it was exactly like the vision Aang had. "The comet…" He whispered. "No…" Hopelessness filled his voice, all of his work, everything they had done, was for nothing.

But he wasn't going down without a fight. He walked foreword, prepared to face his destiny. He was stopped though, by Iroh. "He's overusing his power" He said. "It will consume him" "But not before he kills us first!" Sokka shouted.

Iroh paused; then he shouted, "Run, I'll hold him off until he destroys himself!" No one moved, "We won't leave you to die" Toph said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"This is the only way, I've lived a long and happy life, now it's time for my next great adventure" Iroh replied sagely. He stepped towards the now rapidly advancing figure of Ozai, the rock around him was melting and they could feel their hair being singed already.

Top in tears hugged Iroh, the largest show of affection anyone had seen her show. Then they all ran off, except for Zuko.

"Uncle" he choked. "I just want you to know, that I think of you as my father too" Zuko hugged him, tears in his eyes, he let out a strangled sob. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Zuko" Iroh said, tear dripping off his face, then his expression became serious "Now go!"

As Zuko ran away Iroh turned around, ready to face his fate.

Because those are the real heroes; people like Iroh; people who know that they will die and will sacrifice themselves so that everyone else might live.

People like Aang; people who, despite the burden on their shoulders, bore it without question.

People like Sokka; people who went through hell and back to protect their family unconditionally.

People like Zuko; people who faced the hardest choice anyone could make, and in the end, abandoned one family for another.

People like Toph; people who despite all the difficulties, overcome their weakness and made a difference.

People like Ty Lee; people who were innocent and were forced into a battle they never wanted to be in.

People like Katara; people who, through a fierce unwavering belief that people are good at heart, held them all together at the worst of times.

And people like Mae; people who were previously dark and alone, and in the end, found a family.

These are the people who make history; these are the people who are sung about in the great tales. But these people are never alone; they are but a part of the great scheme of things, countless others; warriors, princesses, Gurus, fortune tellers, freedom fighters, inventors, scholars, kings, generals, renegades, benders, spirits, and even the ordinary Cabbage Merchant.

Everyone is connected, everyone, friends and foes, royalty and refugees, they all share one thing in common, they are all human, they all are a thread, weaving into one great tapestry.

Threads of Fate.

**A/N: **No, I am not done with this, despite how the ending may make it seem like that, there will be more chapters.


	6. Accident

**Threads of Fate**

Accident

Azula walked proudly down the main street of Ozai, the capital of the Fire Nation. The city's namesake sat on a balcony overlooking the city. She, along with Zuko, Mae, and Ty Lee, were returning after the successful capture of Ba- Sing- Se. There were celebrations nationwide and Ozai himself had declared a national holiday in honor of the great victory.

People cheered as they walked down, in fact, guards were there to restrain some of the more energetic spectators. She smirked as she saw Zuko look up to Ozai hopefully, she knew what would happen to him eventually, one way or another; father would dispose of him.

As they reached the main square, the cheering increased rapidly. The procession of guards and her companions held back as she alone strode into the square. This was her performance, her chance to show father what she could do, and to prove that she was still the most powerful firebender in the world.

She shot blue fire from her hands, amazing the crowed. She continued, shooting into the sky where the fire dissipated. Then she shot out a large bolt of lightening, the largest she had done yet, right above the rooftops, the crowed went wild at that and she noticed that father was smiling in approval.

Attempting the outdo herself, she shot a bolt of lightning out, she followed up with a second, then a third.

That's where it went wrong, her third shot misfired, it shocked her slightly, but she was mostly unharmed. However, it strayed off course, the crowed suddenly stopped cheering; a collective gasp rang out throughout the entire city.

The lightning stuck Ozai's balcony, the explosion consumed the fire lord as debris fell to the ground. She stood there in shock; she had _never_ misfired before, how had she now?

She felt handcuffs encircle her hands, guards closed in on her, it was useless to struggle, she realized in defeat. There were just too many guards to fight, the last things she saw were the faces of her companions. Mae's showed nothing, just her usual bored expression, Zuko was still in a state of shock by the looks of his confused face. Ty Lee was the only person in the crowd who showed any sign of worry for her.

She was taken down to the dungeons and thrown roughly behind on of the many cells. The person adjacent to her was, as fate would have it, her uncle, "How the mighty have fallen" He said sagely, she glared at him fiercely.

As the day wore out; she spiraled into a pit of depression, for the first time, she wasn't in control. She was doomed, it seemed, unless Zuko would vouch for her, but she doubted that. After a restless night's sleep, she was awoken by footsteps; she looked up hopefully; she saw a guard coming, with keys! Was she being freed?

The guard walked past her cell, and to her shock, Iroh's. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded as the guard unlocked the door. "Fire Lord Zuko has requested his uncle's release" The guard answered sourly.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" She shouted her voice breaking as she spoke. "Yes, he's ordered his assistance in negotiating a peace treaty with the Avatar" The guard said.

"But… but" She collapsed onto her knees "It was an accident" she protested weakly, the guard ignored her. It was too much for her to handle, she had lost; she had failed.

She feinted.


	7. Changes

**Threads of Fate**

**Changes**

Zuko had to get used too many changes when he entered the Avatar's group. In fact, that was the first one, call people by their real names, and the second one; they were a family, not simply a group.

Iroh had adjusted nicely to the sudden change of scenery, in fact, barring the fact that he was the only person over 16 in the group, he fit right in.

Day to day life was so drastically different than his childhood in the palace, his two years on his ship, his time as a refuge, or his short time with Azula in Bas- Sing- Se. At first he had wondered why they called themselves family, they hardly had anything in common, but now he had to admit, it was starting to fit on him.

He had gotten used to a lot of things, such as firebending practice with Iroh and Aang, to his jealousy, the twelve year old had already made it close to his skill level.

Toph and Sokka's sarcastic comments; he had fallen for Toph's 'blindness' tricks several times already, Sokka's constant hunger, and the water tribes sibling's arguments had all blended into everyday life. He was surprised when he learned that the Avatar, no, _Aang_, had a love interest in Katara, to which Sokka was blissfully unaware of.

Some things he didn't have to get used to, he had no shortage of determination, and was usually the last to give up and the first to try again, which helped immensely when the situation seemed hopeless, and it often did when the fire nation ruled most of the world.

There was one other thing that hadn't, to his frustration, changed. "Hey! Don't make me have to earthbend your lazy but off the ground, _Zuzu_!"

He still hated his nickname to no end.

**A/N: **I was just thinking one day, if Zuko joined the group, what would Toph's nickname for him be? So then I came up with this comedic little drabble.


	8. The Soldiers: Water

**Threads of Fate**

**The Soldiers: Water**

_**Never Had a Chance**_

My name is Hardaku, and I'm going to die today.

It seems that my entire life has led up to this point. Not much of a life, really, I've never fallen in love, my parents don't think much of me, I'm not talented at anything either.

The only time I've ever felt important is when I waterbended. Not that I'm very good at it, but when I bend, I just seem to belong, that's why I'm here, probably facing my death, I want to do something.

I guess it all started when the avatar and his companions came to the southern water tribe. They were far different than I had expected, I had heard they were young! But the Avatar, the one person the entire world depended on couldn't be more than twelve! His companions weren't even much older!

To think I was too young, at twenty, to be in the military, I thought as I looked towards the young waterbending girl stand beside her brother and the avatar. They are powerful, brave, and selfless, things that I'll never have.

So here I am now, watching as my probable death steams towards me, a fire nation ship. And if that one doesn't kill me, then the next one will, or the one after that, there are thousands of them, take your pick!

The first fireball hits, it strikes at the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe, both literally and figuratively. Soon after the second comes, the avatar deflects this; it strikes harmlessly at the glacier near the city.

I watch from a distance as the avatar and the Water Navy destroy the ship. Only a moment later, a sense of dread fills me, the horizon is black with ships, there is no way we can't win this…

A barrage of fireballs is sent at the city, some of them are stopped by the waterbenders, I in fact, helped stop one, it was the first actual action I've done, and it won't be the last.

I hear crashes behind me; I turn around to see fireballs crashing into the city. I wince at every hit, such a beautiful sight, ruined. Despite the frantic efforts of the avatar and waterbenders, the ships are getting closer.

Just when I thought they would reach the city, the entire navy stopped, I look up and see the moon shining in the sky; right now I've never been more thankful to the spirits.

I walk back to the barracks to rest. It is now that I overhear the avatar talking to his companions. "But you're the Avatar! You have to do this!" Princess Yue says desperately "I can't fight them all! I'm just one kid!" The young boy moans. He was just a kid, not an all powerful being; a kid.

A kid is all that is stopping us from being destroyed right now. Never more than now have I felt more hopeless. Even if by some miracle we win this battle, there will be another, and another, and another. Eventually, someday, we will lose.

I look at the city, much of it is wrecked, I hear people scream out from under the rubble and I can smell the putrid odor of charred corpses. I look back to the fire navy, they have the resources of the entire world at their hands; we only have a single city, now half destroyed.

I fighting in this battle wouldn't even make a difference, I'm just one person. I wanted to do something with my life, but I know I'll never get a chance, because we will loose. No one will remember a single soldier, especially the fire nation who will be the only ones left to remember.

I walk inside the barracks and into my room, which I share with about ten other soldiers. I am the first one here, in my thinking; I walked ahead of everybody else. I sit down in my bed and look down.

Next to me is a bowl of water, suddenly, I thought strikes me. I bend the water into the shape of a dagger. My heart is pounding as I grip it tightly. I press it to my chest just as my comrades walk into view "Hardaku! Don't!" They shout, but it is too late, the dagger plunges into my heart.

There was never any hope, I should just die.

_Some people say,  
That when it's all said and done,  
In the very end,  
When there is no one._

_No on to remember,  
No one to cry,  
No one to live,  
And no one to die._

_They say it matters not,  
Whatever you do,  
That you should just give up now,  
But that is not true_

_Because that's not so,  
Live through life's dance,  
Because if you give up now,  
Then you never had a chance._

**A/N: **Ok, this is the first of four based on this theme, one to each element, the poetry at the end was made by me… I'm actually rather good at writing poems.


	9. The Weakest Link

**Threads of Fate**

**The Soldiers: Earth**

_**The Weakest Link**_

I don't remember my parents, I only feel whisks of memory, but just that, it's always just beyond reach, when I try, I remember the light…

It's like a dream though, it happened when I was three… I think. I used to have a name, all the normal people do, but we aren't normal. I am called Agent 564.

My first distinct memory was of our leader, Long Feng "Hello new agents" he said. I suppose there were more of us, lined up I seem to recall. "Welcome to Lake Laogi"

Ever since that day, we were flung into a robotic routine, I didn't mind, it was a privilege to be apart of the Dai Li. I didn't miss my family; I only know I have one because all the city people do.

I have the distinct impression that one day; I met a woman calling me "Li" hysterically. Then I see the light again… it drilled into my brain… it felt horrible. All I know for sure is that one day; I woke up with Long Feng standing over me.

"Strike One" He said before lashing out at me, when I came out the next day, I had a jagged scar across my cheek.

Ever since then, I was always the weakest one, just one step behind the others, and I could always feel Long Feng's eyes on me.

Never was my incompetence more apparent than just this past week though.

I remember being ambushed by the Blue Spirit, I remember being forced to tell him where the Avatar's bison was. I had hoped Long Feng wouldn't find out, but I knew it would be futile.

However, to my luck, Long Feng was imprisoned. I thought I was off the hook, but I was never more wrong. Because then came the fire princess… I knew with here there would be no strikes, just death.

So then is it fate that I was captured by none other than the Avatar and his companions, I gave away everything, hoping that the Avatar would be kinder in my fate than Azula.

They left me tied up there; hoping, waiting, praying. I heard footsteps, I knew those footsteps; my heart sank. They were synchronized, the footsteps of the Dai- Li.

Azula was in front of them "So here is the little rat" She said. I knew what would come next, I trembled. She took a firebending stance lightening appeared at her fingertips.

Her hands joined together, lightening stuck outwards, the pain was mercifully short. I died.

**A/N: **Kind of short, but oh well, review please!


End file.
